Undiscovered Desires
by ParaNoiablooD
Summary: These are ideas of mine, that never really get finished, and most of them are crossovers with Harry Potter, but a few of them are not and just aren't complete. All of these ideas are not complete, but a few of them I do planm on finishing.
1. HPxNaruto

_It has been over 5000 years since the fall of the Wizarding World. This fall affected the whole world in ways no one expected. Magic did not take kindly to her users being killed and so formed itself in a way that everyone had the chance to use her and could not get rid of her. Soon ninjas were created and blood soaked the Earth. Magic is a very vindictive being._

_Demons began to roam the earth as well, created by a vengeful Magic. However, the Demons were soon captured and sealed away and Magic gained its last vengeful desire. Magic began to help the Earth and its people, and left judgment up to the people, only stepping in when she thought was necessary. _

_But now, someone that her old people had sealed away for eternity was being awakened and she was sickened by what some of her favorite people had let power do to them. Magic allowed this person to awaken her only son and let them face the consequences of waking up such a being._

_This is where this particular story starts._

X-X

Someone was trying to awaken him.

Forcefully.

Trying to control him.

That will never happen.

He wouldn't allow it.

_Kill him. Torture him. Make him pay for his wrong doings. To the world. To me. Make him _suffer_._

He would do anything for her.

X-X

Green eyes slid open and wind caressed pale skin. Long locks of garnet fluttered behind a slim figure. Said figure was draped in a loose, deep forest green _furisode_, with silver trimming and sash. A worn and tattered, leather bound handle of a long sword was tucked away at the base of a back and black painted finger nails were tapered into fine claws. Spidery fingers shifted and slithered into the sleeves of the other's.

Bare feet made no noise against the soft cushion of the ground beneath and it hummed happily at his presence. "Guide me," a soft, lilting baritone murmured quietly. In response to the command a dropping tree branch reached out and curled against his cheek. The grass at the edges of the path under him tickled his ankles and the wind whispered tauntingly in his ear.

As he walked ivy broke away from its family and threaded through his thigh length hair, braiding it sloppily, but tightly, curling around the end as a sort of make shift tie after swirling a lot of it against the base of his head. When it was done his hair was braided and twisted in a spiral, with the rest of the braid coming from the middle and ending at the base of his shoulder braids. Ivy pinned the hair in strategic places as it threaded itself in the son's hair.

Finally, the mysterious figure broke into a clearing, where two people that had caused his mother great pain stood, discussing something. "The best part of this technique is that it poses no risk to the user at all."

"Oh, but it does, you see," the figure replied, eyes closing into upside down U's. The two figures whipped their heads in his direction. Before they could react the man flicked his hand back and forth and continued, eyes sliding open into slits, "It corrodes the soul and soon, it will be entirely black, and you will cease to exist."

Madara tried to demand who this was, but he found that he could not move his body at all. Quickly getting frustrated he tried to move his body to kill the insolent man. All he got was a nasty shock rippling through his body. The newcomer wagged his finger, shaking his head, "Tsk, tsk. Do not try to come at me with the intent to kill, when you have upset Mother greatly."

His eyes slid open fully to reveal glowing, emerald colored eyes that seemed to have a bright acid like quality to them. He clicked his tongue, "You made a very big mistake in summoning me, young ones."

Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly. "It can't be…," he murmured breathlessly. He looked surprised slightly to hear his own voice but the great awe he was feeling at seeing such a being overrode greatly. Madara snarled, not liking the idea of him not knowing something.

"Who are you?" he snapped, briefly shocked he could speak.

The mysterious person's lips curled into a smile and he began to walk towards him. Before his very eyes the grass grew and tried to touch the feet of this person and the tree branches seem to reach out towards him as the wind whipped around happily, whistling.

"I am Mother's only child, Harry Potter, or Potter Harry, and you have greatly upset Mother. For that I am here to unwind what you have wrought against her."

Madara never had a chance to ask who this "Mother" was and Orochimaru never got to see daylight again.

X-X

FIN


	2. HPxDGM 1

"Mana-Mana!" a silky voice called, causing Allen to blink and look up from the ball he was concentrating on balancing on. He gaped at the sight of a tightly, leather clad, _very_ attractive man currently sauntering towards him and Mana. He was too shocked to even notice he was balancing precariously on the ball without concentration.

The man was, as previously stated, decked out in leather. His pants were black and clung to his ass and legs seductively and had silver ribbon running up the side, showing the pale and creamy skin beneath, and that he was not wearing underwear. His feet were covered in black, knee length combat boots that had black laces all the way up its front.

His shirt was a white button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons were unbuttoned, showing off a smooth collarbone. A black, leather vest was worn over it and a matching leather choker was around his pale and slender neck. Messy bangs caressed his face though a majority of them swept off to the left side. The rest was pulled back into a tight braid that ended somewhere near his waist.

A black cross hung from his right ear and two hoops followed up next to it, on the left ear there was a tear drop shaped, silver gem that was encased in black and three red studs followed up his ear. Despite all this though, what captivated Allen the most were the piercing emerald colored eyes that while currently shining with mirth and adoration, held shadows he saw in his own eyes every morning.

Mana looked at the still coming closer male in gleeful surprise, "Harry!" A stab of doubt pierced into Allen and he wondered if Mana was going to leave him for this obviously special male. He squashed it down, but the thought lingered in the back of his mind. He watched as the attractive adult's smile widened and he kissed both corners of Mana's mouth when he reached the clown.

Jealously coursed through Allen, but he didn't know whether it was about the male pretty much kissing Mana, or Mana being on the receiving end of those soft looking lips. His cheeks reddened at the direction his thoughts were going and it only deepened when this mysterious 'Harry' turned his attention on him and received the same treatment as Mana.

Mana chuckled as he hit the back of Harry's head, "Don't scare the poor kid, Harry."

Harry pouted at the clown and stuck his tongue out and whined, "Mana-Mana! You're no fun!" Mana only quirked an eyebrow at him. Harry rolled his eyes before turning his attention back on Allen. He smiled at the reddish brunette and complimented, "You're pretty good on the ball, Allen."

Allen's mind went blank. He looked down and realized with a start that he was indeed balanced on the large circus ball. He blinked and scratched the back of his head, "I guess." A sharp look from Mana had him blushing and stammering out, "I-I mean t-thank you, sir!"

Harry laughed deeply, the rough sound actually very soothing. Allen's blush deepened and he scowled, thinking the man was making fun of him. He opened his mouth to retort but was cut off when a hand ruffled his hair; the bangles that decorated the odd man's wrist jingled. He blinked when he saw the expression on Harry's face; vaguely he noted the large, black snake tattoo that was wrapped around Harry's arm.

His smile and eyes were soft and he looked like he genuinely cared about him; though they just met. "I'm not laughing at you, kid. There's just no need to thank me, Mana-Mana's just a stickler for manners. The name's Harry Prince, Allen." He tilted his head to the side and his braid moved with it, his eyes closing as he continued to smile. "Mana-Mana's told me a lot about you, Allen. I had to come meet you when I heard you two were in town. I'll actually be traveling with you guys for a little while."

Harry's smile turned into a sickenly sweet smile as he turned to Mana, face shadowing, "Isn't that right, Mana-Mana?"

Mana shifted, grin in place, "Of course, Harry, I wouldn't want it any other way."

And thus Harry Prince, actually Harry Potter, joined the unlikely duo.

_insert page break here_

Harry crouched down in front of a sniffling Allen and he rested a hand on his head. "I'm sorry, Allen, but I have to leave for a little while." Allen refused to look and answer his other role model and much loved parental figure. Allen heard Harry sigh and flinched when the older man tugged him into a tight embrace. "I'm really sorry about this, kiddo, but I can't keep running from them for much longer and I don't want to bring you or Mana-Mana into all this shit."

Allen hiccupped softly as he muttered into the twenty-one years old shoulder, "You're not supposed to curse, Harry, Mana said so."

The dark haired adult chuckled weakly and mumbled in reply, "I don't give a damn what Mana-Mana wants me to do, stupid kid."

Allen was shocked to feel something wet hit his neck as he mumbled, words muffled by the man's shirt, "'M not stupid, Har."

Harry's voice was rough as he answered, "Sure thing, kiddo, sure thing." He made to move away but Allen clutched to the back of the man's shirt to keep him there. "Allen, I have to go."

Allen tightened his grip as he whispered brokenly, "Just a little longer, Harry, please."

Harry sighed and rested his forehead on the kid's shoulder and raked his fingers through Allen's hair. "Okay, just a little longer, Allen. Just a little longer…"

_insert page break here_

Rain poured incessantly from the sky. A figure was standing in front of a lonely grave under a bare tree and was already drenched to the bone. After what seemed like hours the figure knelt down on the muddy ground in front of the grave and slammed his fists into the ground, bowing his head and screaming. "Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it all to bloody hell! Why you stupid prick! Why'd you go and get yourself killed, Mana-Mana! Why, goddamnit! Why…why…? You goddamn idiot…"

Harry stayed there for hours, crying and screaming himself hoarse for the loss of his dear friend. Finally, he stood and left the grave, heading in a random direction. He had to find Allen and he'd be damned if he lost him too. A decidedly evil smirk slithered on the adult's face as he cackled under his breath, "Time to pay that shitty Cross a damn visit."

The villagers steered clear of the evilly laughing young adult.

_insert page break here_

Allen glared heated as he determinedly climbed up the cliff side. His sleeves were rolled up and his jacket was tied tightly around his hips, while his satchel was slung over his shoulder and rested comfortably on his back. Timcampy was fluttering next to his head worriedly. Allen's eye twitched and he growled irritably, "Why the bloody hell did they build this place all the way up here?"

He dug his hand into the top of the cliff and pulled himself up, flipping so that he landed further inland. He breathed in deeply through his nose and stood, clapping his hands so that all the dirt came off. He then wiped off any dirt on his shirt and pants before pulling a pair of black gloves out of his pocket and slipping them on.

He placed his hands on his hips and looked up at the large and tall building in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, "So this is the Black Order Headquarters?" Allen blanched as he looked at it more closely. His eye twitched, "Damn! Are you sure this is the right place, Timcampy? It looks like somewhere Harry would live, not exorcists!"

He scowled at the thought of Harry before sighing and beginning to walk towards the entrance, "Well, here goes nothing."

X- X

"Who is this kid?" Komui asked. He adjusted his glasses and continued, "No, no, no you can't let outsiders come in here! Why didn't you stop him?"

Reever looked up from his position on the couch, "Oh, supervisor! This guy seems to be different then other outsiders.

"Look here, brother!" Lenalee called, pointing at Timcampy on the screen, "This boy, he's accompanied by General Cross's golem." Komui adjusted his glasses again as Allen's voice sounded through their own golem.

"Excuse me! I was sent here by General Cross Marian. I'm Allen Walker-Prince. I would like to discuss some issues with the Order." Allen looked thoughtful for a second before hitting a fist in his hand and adding, "Oh, and Harry Prince said that if you didn't talk to me he would make your life living hell."

Allen said this with a sweet smile as he clapped his hands together in front of him. Komui blanched with everyone else.

"A friend of the general? He's still alive after all!" Komui asked in disbelief.

Reever lifted a headphone off his ear as he informed the supervisor, "This boy is saying he is to be 'introduced'. Supervisor, you heard anything?"

There was a pause before Komui took a sip of his coffee and answered, "...Nope."  
X-X  
Allen stared at the Order's golem with blank eyes as he shifted his gloves unnecessarily. "Take the examination from the gate keeper behind you," Reever called from the golem.

Allen blinked before turning around and bowing slightly to the gatekeeper, "Nice to meet you." He straightened and the gatekeeper stretched out and peered down at the white haired teen. Allen blinked at it, raising an eyebrow. Lights shined down from the gatekeeper's eyes and Allen shrugged as he stood still.

The gatekeeper began to sweat as Allen's form started to blur and not show up. He jerked away and screamed at the top of his lungs as the only thing he could see was the pentacle on his forehead, "THIS GUY IS OUTTA HERE!"

Allen blinked jerking back as his hand automatically went to his lower back where his sword normally was. "Eh?"

"THIS GUY IS A BUG! THE PENTACLE ON HIS FOREHEAD IS CURSED! OUT! OUT! THE PENTACLE IS HE MARK OF AN AKUMA! THIS GUY IS A FRIEND OF THE MILLENNIUM EARL!"

Allen scowled darkly and snapped, "I am no such thing you fu—"

He was cut off as the gatekeeper screamed, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

X-X

"Hey are the exorcists in the building-" Reever started.

"They're all okay," 65 answered, turning his head away from the screen.

Lenalee smiled as she turned her own head away from the screen where it was showing a figure holding a sword and flying down, "Kanda is already there."

X-X

Allen's eyes sharpened and he skidded back from the gate and thus the figure standing on top of it. He snarled, rolling his eyes as he grasped a chain from around his neck and unclasped the charm that was on it. The figure glared down at him and snapped, "You have some courage coming here alone."

Allen gave him a flat stare, "What did you want me to bring? An armada just so I could become a damn exorcist? Jeez, do you people lack common sense?" He didn't wait for a reply and kissed the charm he held in his hand.

Kanda jumped down from his place on top of the gate and Allen turned a bright light flashing as the sound of metal hitting metal sounding. When it disappeared all the scientists gaped in shock and wonder. In Allen's hand was a huge broad sword and was blocking Kanda's own katana. Allen narrowed his eyes at the long haired guy in front of him and lifted his hand.

With slow movements he gripped the edge of his glove with his teeth and peeled it away from his hand. Then before anyone could blink he was gone and in front of Kanda, body twisting so that he could land a hit on his target. His other arm was now his innocence. Kanda blocked a strike made with the sword, then leaped away to avoid a hit from Allen's arm.

Kanda paused, eyes narrowing before he dashed forward. Allen clenched his teeth and blocked with his arm. He winced as pain coursed up his arm, but ignored it and swung his sword in an upward arc. Kanda jumped away and made no move to continue attacking. Allen braced his sword in front of him and shielded his arm with his body.

"You...What's with that arm?" Kanda asked.

Allen stared at him warily. "It's my anti-akuma weapon. I'm an exorcist apprenticed under General Cross Marian," he answered, not mentioning his brief apprenticeship with Harry Prince, he had no idea how people would react to that.

Kanda twitched, "What?" He turned his glare at the gatekeeper and shouted, "GATEKEEPER!"

"But, well...If I can't determine his insides, how can I know for sure! What if he is an akuma!" the gatekeeper cried.

Allen's eye twitched and he deactivated his arm, it wasn't any use injured. He pointed his sword at the gatekeeper and snarled, "Do I look like a fuc-freakin' akuma to you? I may be cursed, but can a freakin' akuma be cursed? Bloody hell no!"

Kanda scoffed and ran his fingers down his sword, "Well, whatever." He got into a ready position and snarled, "If I check your insides, we will know for sure! I shall slice you with 'Mugen'."

Kanda began a dash forward and Allen groaned, "I'm really not you enemy! You should have gotten a letter of recommendation from General Cross Marian!"

Kanda stopped his sword inches away from his forehead. "...A letter from the general?"

Allen rolled his eyes, "Yes, a letter...It was addressed to some person named Komui."

X-X

Everyone froze and turned to Komui. He then pointed at a scientist, "You there!"

"Yes-s?" the poor guy answered.

Komui pointed at his desk, which was piled with stacks upon stacks of papers, "Search my desk!"

"Th-that..."

Lenalee sighed, "B-brother..."

Reever's eye twitched, "Supervisor Komui..."

X-X

FIN

X-X

ParaNoiablooD: I am unsure if I will ever finish this story and this sort of ties into the HPxDGM story after this one.


	3. HPxDGM 2

"Wait...," Allen started as the Crows began to lead him out of the room. "Wait a minute..." He began to struggle as he was lead further and further away from the answers he so desperately wanted. "What the bleeding hell do you mean I have to freakin' kill someone I love!" He stopped struggling and snarled, "MASTER!"

Cross paused in his steps and replied in a soft tone he didn't often use, "Listen to the '14th'. There's another side to this war. Don't die before it's over this time."

Allen gritted his teeth, his lips curling up in a feral snarl that caught Lavi by surprise. Allen's mind raced heavily, thoughts whirling dangerously. One of the Crow members opened the door for Cross, intoning, "Your time is up, please leave the room."

Cross snorted, snapping, "Shut up, I know!"

Allen's eyes widened a little in rage as he screamed, "Wait, Master!"

Another Crow member that was holding Allen back, said, "Your audience is over."

Allen's lip curled further, and he nearly slammed his forehead into the Crow's head but refrained and settled for yelling, "You can't just say something like that and leave!" As his master continued to ignore him the former street rat twitched, face darkening as his Harry influenced personality began to break through.

"Damn it," he cursed, towering over a suddenly very afraid golem. "I said..." Allen slammed his forehead into Timcampy suddenly, shocking the Crow members restraining him. "...Wait, you shitty bastard!" Lavi's eyes widened and he nearly gaped. Allen cursing? What the hell was going on exactly?

Timcampy hit Cross in the back of his head harshly before bouncing off and floating in circles, dizzy. Everyone froze, not knowing what to do or what was going to happen. The Crow next to Cross suddenly had to hold the general back as a dark aura exploded around the redhead and he tried to make his way towards his apprentice, growling, "Huh? What? I couldn't hear you?"

Allen panted glaring at his master, "Wh-When I joined the Order..." He took a deep breath staring at his master with swirling depths of gray, as he continued, "...I swore to Mana that I would never stop, no matter what. That I would keep walking until I died." His eyes pierced deeply into the general's and the redhead was stricken at how much they reminded him of Harry, the only person he ever allowed even minutely close to him. Cross flinched when Allen continued, "I'm the one who swore!"

"I don't know how much I've been influenced by the '14th's' memories, and, honestly, I don't really know how to take that damn news about Mana. But...but I still love him. These feelings...come from my heart, which for the longest time I thought I never had, that it never existed, from the real me that he helped me find!"Flashes of all the memories of the times spent traveling with Mana and Harry passed through his mind.

"So I'm going to keep my damn promise to Mana! That's what I, Allen Walker-Prince, not the shitty '14th' decided." The white haired teen stuck his tongue out at Cross, glaring, "I don't give a damn about the '14th'! I won't let him have this! Shitty, bastard of a Master!"

X-X

"So...there you have it, Supervisor," Leverrier smirked. Malicious thoughts swirled in the man's head as he waited for the supervisor's reply to his next question, "Are you disappointed?"

Komui didn't answer immediately, holding his chin and biting the inside of his cheek. The new revelations were shocking and he didn't know exactly how he felt, but he did know that no matter what Allen Walker-Prince decided he would no doubt follow. Finally, he answered slowly, choosing his words carefully, "The '14th' is after the Earl as well..." He paused before continuing, "He is not our enemy."

Leverrier stood from his previous seated position, back straight and arms behind his back. "But we do not know why he wants to kill the Earl. Even if our goals are the same, we have no proof he is not evil." He frowned tightly for a second before smoothing his face over and finishing, "We have no guarantee he won't turn on us."

Komui grit his teeth, hands clenched tightly behind his back, as sweat dripped down from his forehead. Lavi narrowed his eyes, 'Komui...' Lavi bit the inside of his cheek, clenching his teeth afterwards as his thoughts swirled. 'There's no way he can protect him...Central sees Allen as a threat.'

Not looking at his master Lavi questioned silently, "Hey, gramps, what do you think the general meant when he said this war has 'another side'...?" When he got no reply Lavi turned to his Master, "Gramps?"

Bookman was sweating and his face was pinched tightly, face pale. Lavi's eyes widened minutely never seeing the elder bookman like this before. Bookman spun on his heel and began to leave, "Let's go, Lavi." Lavi frowned but followed, nearly missing the next part Bookman said silently, "Put it out of your mind until I say otherwise, and never mention it again."

When the Bookman left Leverrier declared stonily, "I plan to make an announcement about this before the staff and exorcists."

Komui spun around, sweat dripping as he exclaimed in shock, "Tomorrow...!"

Leverrier turned slightly as he was nearly out the door, "I'll announce Allen Walker-Prince's, fate then, too."

Komui nearly gaped in shock. He twitched and firmed his face as he asked dangerously, "...Is that the Pope's decision?"

Leverrier smirked and replied as the door shut behind him, "Good Night..." Komui growled in the back of his throat as he ground his teeth, his fist tightening.

Leverrier walked past the Crows, "Thank you for guarding the meeting."

As one they answered, "Yes, sir."

The one closest to Leverrier spoke up, "I believe Cross Marian put something in the golem. What do you suggest?"

Leverrier hummed before glancing over his shoulder, "I'll leave the rest of their investigation to you, 'Inspector Howard Link.'"

The Crow member bowed slightly, "Yes, sir."

X-X

Cross took a sip of his wine as he gazed out the window and thus the falling rain. His eyes seemed to glaze over slightly and a frown tugged on his lips. He placed an arm on top of his knee and smirked softly, closing his eyes. "He's gotten cheekier." He turned away from the window, his smirk fading into a smile, "I guess it hasn't been all that bad for him here."

There was silence and he let the hand holding his wine glass dangling over the edge of his seat. He tilted his head back, letting it hit the wall with a soft 'thunk'. He hummed and whispered to himself, "Did I do the right thing, Harry?"

His gaze returned to the storm raging outside and he mumbled to near inaudible levels, "Are you proud of me at all, Har?" A small tear escaped his eye and slid down his cheek before dripping from his chin and onto his golden necklace.

Two knocks rapped against the door.

His face smoothed and he turned to the door with hard eyes. Three more knocks sounded and the redhead reached for his gun on the floor next to him. He pulled it out and a 'click' answered the movement.

X-X

Emerald colored eyes glowed from the darkness of the damp hallway. The smell of faded mold tainted the air and lit torches ran along the wall. Footsteps echoed down the hall, revealing a slim figure of male gender. The torches cast shadows over the face, hiding its owner. The emerald colored eyes vanished and a pale hand reached out instead from behind the figure. The dark shadows of the steadily growing dark hall licked the arm that was following.

The hand landed on the shoulder without touching and applied pressure without feeling. Pale lips caressed the lone figure's ear and they formed the words:

_You're not alone anymore._

The scream that was about to issue from the figure was muffled by the pale hand and the voice ordered in lilted tone, "_Tell me where General Cross Marian's rooms are_." The figure refused to answer. A blade glinted in the flickering torchlight that was slowly fading and pressed against the figure's throat. The pale lips brushed against the lone person's ear as they ordered, their voice morphing into something darker, "_Now_."

X-X

Allen slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head from where it was resting on Lenalee's head. He looked around the room slowly, trying to find what had woke him up. The curtains were closed, but a lone stream of sunlight broke through the slit in the middle. That was not what had woken the teen, though.

It had been something deeper. Something important.

Blood splattered the window and a slumped figure was leaned against the wall, the red liquid dripping on the floor.

Allen stared at the sliver of sky he could see. Then, ever so slowly, a small smile wormed its way onto his pale face, eyes brightening.

"He's awakened."

X-X

A slim figure glided towards the two sleeping guards and the person's lip curled at the sight of them. A gloved had reached forward and opened the door with a soft click. It closed behind him and glowing emerald colored eyes surveyed the room. The figure's feet made no noise as they made their way towards the bloody body slumped against the wall.

A pale hand cupped Cross's face and cold lips pressed two kisses on either corner of the redhead's lips and they murmured, revealing the gender. A smooth baritone purred softly, "Greetings again, love." Slim arms slithered around the unresponsive body, blood seeping into his clothes.

He ignored the knocking and calling, making himself invisible when the guard opened the door. There was shouting and then the sound of running feet. Then...

With a crash he pushed the two of them out the window, glass shattered and all that remained behind was a gun and a cracked mask.

That was the last anyone saw of Cross Marian.

X-X

10 days later

X-X

Wind blew gently through the window, caressing Leverrier's face lovingly. The smell of blood was heavy in the air. His face tightened and he furrowed his brow worriedly. "Who...on earth...?" He paused when he noticed Timcampy peeking over the cracked glass in the corner of the window.

Timcampy saw him and lowered himself. Leverrier looked away, shifting uncomfortably. Timcampy peeked over again and he sweatdropped, "What is it?" Leverrier leaned forward a bit awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

A ghostlike touch ran down his cheek and he jerked. The door started to open and voices were saying, "Again?"

"He's probably in here again. Tim?"

The touch was gone and Allen and Leverrier met each other's surprised stares. There was silence. Leverrier picked up the plate of cake on the table and held it out. Looking Allen in the eye he asked, "It's a new recipe of mine...would you like to try?"

Allen's eyes flashed dangerously, and Leverrier shivered mentally. The teen's lip curled slightly, eyes wide with rage, "What are you doing...in a place like this...?"

Leverrier shoved the fear down and quirked an eyebrow, "I could ask the same...I was under the impression that this room was off-limits...?"

Allen's expression darkened and his cheek spasmed slightly. He jerked his head in the direction of Timcampy, who was nuzzling the dried blood sadly, wings drooped. Voice laced with barely restrained rage, Allen explained coldly, "Tim has been missing Master deeply...ever since _that day_. If I take my eyes off him for a second, he ends up in here..."

Allen's tone of voice changed when he uttered the words 'that day', and Link noted it carefully, filing it away to analyze later. Silence befell the group again and Allen's aura darkened dangerously, saturating the air with something threatening. Bangs shadowing his eyes, Allen uttered, voice colored with some unknown emotion, "...Let's go, Tim."

"...Don't you want any cake?" Leverrier asked as Timcampy flew over to Allen.

Allen turned on his heel and answered in a clipped tone, aura disappearing, "I'm fine, thank you." The white haired teen rested a hand on Timcampy's head as he began to exit the room.

He stopped however when Leverrier called, "Allen Walker..." Allen did not look at him. "Was it perhaps you who killed Cross Marian, Mr. 'Fourteenth'?"

The sudden threatening aura returned and pressed down on the room heavily as Allen looked over his shoulder, eyes wide with something darker and more deadly than rage, "Or perhaps it was you, Mr. Secretary?" Without waiting for a reply, Allen slammed the door shut with his left hand behind him.

X-X

FIN

X-X

ParaNoiablooD: I am unsure if I will ever complete this one, but it is sort of tied into my other HPxDGM story I posted.


	4. HPxKHR

Six years old Tsuna cried loudly as he hid himself in the roots of a large tree in the park. His fists were covering his eyes and his knees were drawn up to his chest. Soon his sobbing quieted, but the tears remained, streaming constantly. His brown eyes were closed, and because of this he did not see a teenager of seventeen years come up to him.

However, he did feel the person pick him and cradle him gently to their chest. "Shh, little one, there is nothing to cry about, it's okay," the male soothed. Tsuna's tears slowed to a stop and soon he only sniffed a couple times. Having calmed down the brunette looked up to see who had taken the time to comfort him.

The young man had pale white skin that contrasted nicely with his shoulder length black hair. His eyes were a liquid emerald green behind silver framed glasses. His lips were pulled into a soothing smile, and there was a fading scar on his forehead. The scar held the vague shape of a lightning bolt. "Feel better, little one?" the stranger asked.

Tsuna nodded quietly, shy. When the older male started to place him on the floor, Tsuna whimpered and clung tighter. The stranger chuckled. Shyly looking up through his bangs, Tsuna asked, "What's your name, mister?"

The dark haired teen poked the smaller on the nose smiling kindly, "No mister nonsense; my name's Potter Harry, little one."

The six years old giggled and smiled up at Harry brightly, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, though everyone calls me 'Dame-Tsuna'…" Tsuna's voice trailed off softly.

Harry scowled and hugged the small boy tighter, "You are not 'Dame-Tsuna,' Tsunayoshi. Always remember that there are people who care about you, and you need to be strong for them."

Tsuna tilted his head to the side in curiosity, "Strong? What do you mean? Like fighting and beating people up? I don't like fighting, its mean, Harri-nii…"

Harry's eyes softened and he gently placed the child's head in the crook of his neck, whispering in his ear. "In order to be strong, you have to fight for your most precious people with all your might. You must be the sky that envelopes all and is always there, no matter what. Be the sky and protect your precious people. Cherish all that life gives you, the good and the bad. Always remember this, Tsunayoshi, and you will always be strong."

Tsuna stared up at the suddenly solemn looking man. The child rested a tiny hand on the older man's cheek and asked, staring into the swirling pools of green with his brown orbs, "Why are you sad, Harri-nii?"

A distant shouting of Tsuna's name caught the two's attention. A woman with medium length brown hair was looking around frantically and calling Tsuna's name. A bright smile appeared on the boy's face and he squirmed out of Harry's arms, racing towards the woman, shouting, "Mama!"

"_I'll always be with you, so…"_

_See you later, Tsunayoshi-ototo._

When the young child was safely tucked into his mother's arms he peeked over his shoulder to see if Harri-nii was there, but only a gentle breeze caressed his face. He blinked away tears and murmured into his mother's shoulder, "I'll be the sky, Harri-nii, and protect what it most precious to me. You'll see, Harri-nii, I'll be strong!"

Nana looked down at her son, curious, "Tsu-kun? Are you alright, honey?"

Tsuna looked up at his mother and smiled brightly, "Hai, Mama!"

_Just you wait!_

A soothing, and familiar laughter echoed in his mind. The child's smile turned brighter, shocking his mother. The boy blinked brown orbs up at her and asked, "Ne, ne, Mama, I'll protect you 'kay? When Papa isn't here, I'll protect you! I promise!"

Nana looked down at the child that was now walking next to her, clutching her hand, and seeing the pure sincerity of the promise, couldn't deny the boy. She smiled at him, "Of course, Tsu-kun, I'll be counting on you!"

"Un, un!"

A ghostly, shimmering form watched the two family members walk out of the park and the figure smiled.

"See you later, Tsunayoshi."

The child took one more look over his shoulder and waved back at the grinning and waving ghostly form. Tsuna smiled and whispered, letting the wind carry his words.

"See you, Harri-nii!"

_insert page break here_

Tsuna knew immediately that his Harri-nii was next to him and growling ferally. That immediately put him on edge of the blue-haired teen. Harri-nii wasn't in his human form, but his animal form, a large, sleek and dangerous panther. This alerted him that this teen was not who he appeared to be. His eyes narrowed. This teen was a threat to his precious people. That was intolerable.

Tsuna crossed his arms, glaring. "Who are you?"

The teen blinked in surprise, before adopting an expression of relief, "I'm a hostage of those Kokuyou students!"

The teen's reply confirmed his suspicions. Harri-nii growled in pride before curling around his small body. He relaxed at the familiar presence and informed the imposter, "I was told that there was only one hostage, and that was my little brother."

There. It was flicker, but he caught it. His lip curled and he spat, "And you didn't give me your name." Harri-nii gave a predatory smirk, and slinked up to the teen opposite of his charge. He let himself become barely visible to the teen and snarled silently. The blue-haired boy recoiled back in shock and slight fear at the sudden sight of a predator.

His animal lips and mouth easily formed his words, "You would do well to stay away from my charge, human."

X-X

FIN

X-X

ParaNoiablooD: I don't quite remember where I was going with this, so the ending is kind of abrupt and not really there, so I don't know if I will ever get back to this one…


End file.
